The present invention relates to a device for separating gas from liquid, in particular for separating air from water, and designed for placing in a liquid circulation system through which gas-containing liquid flows, comprising a housing with a feed aperture and a discharge aperture for the liquid to be degassed, and at the top side an aperture for the discharge of the separated gas.
The invention also relates to a device for discharging gas from a closed system containing liquid and gas, in particular the discharge of air from a closed water- and air-filled system, comprising a housing which can be connected at the bottom side to the system containing liquid and gas, and a valve fitted in the wall of the housing and operated by a float, through which gas can be discharged.
Such devices are known. However, they have the disadvantage that the gas separating capacity is often inadequate, so that too much gas remains in the liquid, which can have harmful consequences for certain parts of the system through which the liquid flows, such as pumps.
The reliability of the gas discharge valve present in the device also leaves something to be desired, due to the fact that the valve is subject to soiling.